Niphredil
by Nefertili
Summary: Legolas was about to go to the West. Aragorn wants him to stay.
1. Chapter One: Why Do You Have To Leave Me

**Title: Why Do You Have to Leave Me?**

**Author: Nefertili**

**Fandom: **Lord of the Rings

**Genre(s): **Romance, Angst

**Pairing(s): **Aragorn/Legolas

**Rating: **PG

**Warning(s): **SLASH, meaning same gender relationships. If you are disturbed by this, read no further. Don't say I didn't warn you.

**Summary: **Set in Rivendell, after the War of the Ring, in a reunion given by Elrond. Legolas tells Aragorn a revelation that may mean they may never see each other again. What will Aragorn do?

**Author's Notes: **Okay, my second attempt on this pairing. The songs I used are the following: How Do I Live?(from Con Air) and an adaptation from Edelweiss(from The Sound of Music). I repeat, THOSE WHO ARE NOT IN FAVOR OF A-L SLASH, BETTER READ ANOTHER STORY. I don't want any cons setting my e-mail afire. I can accept constructive criticisms, but no flames, please! (The _niphrediland _elanor_ is mentioned in LOTR books, O.K.?) Happy reading!_

**********

Music of rejoicing and triumph was heard all throughout Rivendell. The Dark Times are over; the evil Dark Lord Sauron was thrown out of his merciless existence and his One Ring of Power was destroyed in his equally abominable dwelling land of Mordor. It was clearly a time for a real celebration, after all the years of turmoil and peril. For that reason, King Elrond, the all-powerful ruler of Rivendell, gave a reunion for all the members of the Fellowship of the Ring who survived the quest and ordeal of defeating the Dark Lord. But in the seclusion of the tranquil, peaceful gardens of Rivendell came two persons, an Elf and a Man. They left all the melodies and gaiety behind them and talked in hushed tones, as though it was time for the world to come to its end.  

"Legolas, what is it you are about to tell me?" asked Aragorn, who's now called King Elessar since his coronation in Minas Tirith. "By looking at you, I am ensured it is of great importance. Why would it require our private conversation?"

"You were reading this face of mine since dinner, I have noticed," Legolas answered in a melancholy voice that will surely plant concern in the hearts of those who heard it. "You ought to have an inkling on what I am about to reveal to thee."

The renowned King of Gondor shook his head lightly, his dark, grey-flecked hair slightly brushing his sympathetic face. "That is true, I was attempting to study your expression, but I don't have a clear view of your revelation. All I understand is that you have some very downcast and troubled thought going on your mind. It is clearly seen in your face; Legolas, the Dark Days are through. Why are you now, of all times wearing a face of mourning when you were full of life and vigor during our perilous journey?"

Legolas heaved a huge sigh and hung his head. His face, especially his eyes, had lost all their glamour, making him gloomy and looked older. At last he was able to utter something.

"My heart does not know how to begin this statement, Ara-I mean, King Elessar, forgive this Elf now humbly standing before thee…"

Aragorn stepped closer to the Prince of Mirkwood and ran his fingers gently behind the Elf's pointed ears, touching his golden hair that dazzled magnificently in the moonlight. His fingers were rough; they still hadn't lost the roughness of the calluses he had gotten during his past Ranger years.  

"Why are you being so uneasy, Legolas? I am not really bothered if you call me Aragorn, Estel, Strider, or any of my other titles even if I am now King Elessar. Even if I my title is now different, my past will never change. You are a part of it, and you can never change my past in which we were together, you and I. We were together through all the trials we encountered during the Time of Sauron. We suffered yet endured. We fought and were victorious. After all those times, do you still feel ill at ease to speak with me, Legolas?"

Legolas seemed as though he found no comfort or ease in Aragorn's actions. He edged away from Aragorn and slowly pushed his fingers away from his fair face. Elessar hinted in those gorgeous silver-blue eyes a glint of grief stabbing from within…and some unfamiliar king of fear.

"Why is fear shown in your eyes? What caused it to settle in your heart, my Prince? Do you fear me? Or is it what you are about to inform me? Keep it hidden and forget about it if-''

"No," Legolas answered firmly, his unusually wan face creasing into a deep frown. Don't incite me to delay it further. You ought and have the very right to know. You…"

Legolas broke off, unable to say any more words.

Aragorn, however, was very patient with the Elf; he waited patiently until Legolas managed to get an assured hold of himself.

"Elessar," Legolas said readily. "You ought to forget me. You ought to leave me."

          _How do I get through one night without you?_

_          If I had to live without you,_

_What kind of life would that be? _

Aragorn was devastated by what the Elf told him. Evidently, that was the last thing he thought Legolas would declare to him. Aragorn pulled Legolas close to him and put his arms around him securely. "Legolas, you know better than anyone else that I couldn't do such a thing. How could I leave you? Forget you, I can never do. I love you, Legolas…_I love you._"

Legolas fidgeted and wriggled in Aragorn's grasp like a bird that got caught in a cage. "Let go of me, Elessar."  

"No," Aragorn said steadily, keeping Legolas in his tight encirclement. "I will not let you part from me."

However, Legolas did not give up his struggle, amidst Aragorn's words. "Elessar…we-we cannot love each other."

This kind of answer infuriated Aragorn. He grabbed the Elf's shoulders and grasped them so hard it hurt Legolas. "Who says we can't?!" Aragorn thundered, shaking Legolas so hard his head swirled. 

"You're hurting me, King Elessar," Legolas said. His face was creasing with pain, his hair slightly being disheveled. 

"WHO SAYS WE CANNOT LOVE EACH OTHER, LEGOLAS GREENLEAF?!" Nearby, a flock of nestling sparrows soared up the air in flight. Aragorn's voice had terrified them.

Aragorn blinked and stared at Legolas, openmouthed. He slowly let go of his grip on the Elven Prince. Legolas quickly took a few steps away from Aragorn and massaged his sore shoulders.

"Legolas, for-forgive me," Aragorn stammered, walking towards the Prince of Mirkwood and reaching out for him. "My emotions were beyond my control…"

His hands were nearly touching Legolas' cheeks when Legolas chose to shun them. He looked at the King of Gondor straight in his grey eyes. Aragorn did not attempt to restrain Legolas any further and stared back at him. There is something different in the perception of the Elven Prince…they have some kind of stare in them that brought a chill to Aragorn's spine and a new kind of a glint so stern he looked like a different person. This is very serious...Legolas was never this serious, especially to Aragorn.

          _Oh, I, I need you in my arms, need you to hold,_

_          You're my world, my heart, my soul,_

_          If you ever leave,_

_          Baby you would take away everything good in my life. _

"You are now Elessar, you are now a King," Legolas said soberly and softly, as soft as the sound of deep waters. "Things cannot be as they once were."

"Legolas…"

"Please allow me to finish my sentence, King Elessar, if it is according to your will. A King has more duties than a Ranger you once were. An Elf, and an Elven Prince at that, has no place in a King's life. I must leave; I might be getting in the way of your duties."

"You said the word 'might', and that is an understatement, Legolas. What you believe in must be unlearned. You are not a mere tiny star in my sight. You are not something that must be neglected. Neither are you an obstacle for what I am supposed to accomplish. I am not leaving you and you are not leaving me. Come with me, Legolas, and be with me for all eternity!"

"Accept me, your people will not do."

Aragorn was beginning to get exasperated by Legolas' obstinate persistence. "Legolas! What caused you to become such negative a thinker? I am their King; whether they like it or not, I love you and they have to accept you!"

Legolas replied serenely, "The usage of force creates chaos, King Elessar."  

"'Legolas!" Aragorn gripped his shoulders once more. "Why are you acting as though you feel nothing for me? Do you not love me?" 

"Estel-''

"Legolas, tell me," Aragorn said sensitively, tenderly touching Legolas' cheek. "Do you not love me?'' 

Legolas, however, remained silent amidst Aragorn's loving gesture. He looked down to avoid his gaze.

"Legolas, please, look at me." Aragorn passionately placed his fingers under Legolas' chin and gently raised his head. "Why do you have to leave me?"

Finally, Legolas met the glances of the Numenorean King. There was a burst of emotions in his eyes; it was clear he was only doing his best to keep back his tears.

"Aragorn," Legolas finally spoke again, though in a higher, more urgent pitch. "This love will lead us to nowhere. You will end up feeling emptiness in your heart. I-I am bound for the West a week from now…to the Undying Lands."

Aragorn's heart sank deeper into despair. It was worse, a hundred times, a thousand times, worse than death to not see his beloved ever again. "Legolas, indeed, my heart will feel emptiness, because you are away from me. Do you prefer immortality over me? Your beloved? Your only one?"

This question had an astonishing effect on Legolas. It troubled him deeply and he was not sure of what to say, or if he should answer back. Finally, after a few silent moments, he gave a response. He gradually shook his head.

"Then why, Legolas, do you have to go?" Aragorn had Legolas in his loving embrace. This time, the Elven Prince did not refuse to give in. "Why do you have to leave me desolate in this world?"

          _Without you, there'd be no sun in my sky,_

_          There would be no love in my life,_

_          There'd be no world left for me._

Legolas looked up at Aragorn and said quietly, "Look at me, Estel. What do you see?"

Aragorn let go of Legolas and gazed at his beloved's fair face. "I see the live of my life. It is a very heartrending sight to see him very downcast by the thought of leaving. He wants to stay, but he just won't acknowledge it."

But Legolas' answer was the contrary. "A _male _Elf that I am is what you really are seeing. You only know very well what that means. Your race is beginning to diminish, yet my being prevents me from doing something to avoid it. I can never give you children to continue your lineage."

"But I love you. Legolas, I love you for what you are. There were Kings whose female wives didn't even bear children."

Legolas shook his head in a steadfast manner and gently pushed Aragorn away from him. "Our love is leading us to nowhere. It feels different; it feels better if love will cause us to unite and make new life. You can love me as a friend, but marry someone else and be happy. Why did you call off your wedding to Arwen? Marry her and have your heir."

"The answer to your question is straightforward. I _do not love her, Legolas. It is you whom I poured out my love and life into. If I ever marry Arwen, I will never be in high spirits again. We will just live life in arguments and might even separate someday. Legolas, please, have pity on me. Don't leave me."_

          _And I, baby I don't know what I would do,_

_          I'd be lost if I lost you,_

_          If you ever leave,_

_          Baby you would take away everything real in my life. _

"Elessar, Middle Earth is not as small as Rivendell; there is more that meets the eye. If you search far and wide enough, you will surely find someone to replace me. Thou might even find someone better while I am at the Undying Lands."

"Legolas!" Aragorn nearly yelled. "Do I still have to explain it to you? Love isn't something that that could be replaced and replaced of reoccupied and reoccupied. True love occurs only once in a lifetime, and this is my time, your time. I have found you and I am not ever going to lose you again. Come with me to Gondor. I, with all my life, will do all I can to satisfy all that your heart hungers and desires." 

"Elessar," Legolas replied amiably, "it is your heart, then, that will not be fully glad; and I never wanted that to happen. It is better for me to go, but I will not leave you just like this. I will leave you a small reminder." He took Aragorn's hand and pressed a small pale green and white bloom to his palm. "Do you know what this is?"

Aragorn took some time to recognize the delicate blossom. "I remember now, it is a _niphredil_. One of the winter flowers we found in Lothlorien."

Legolas nodded and out of his mouth came a song.

_Niphredil__, niphredil,_

_Every morning you greet me,_

_Small and pure,_

_Gentle for sure,_

_You look happy to meet me._

_Blossom of snow,_

_May you bloom and grow,_

_Bloom and grow forever._

_Niphredil__, niphredil,_

_Bless my lover forever._

He slightly choked on the last line. When Aragorn met his eyes, he detected tears; tears were glistening in the corners of those charming eyes. For the last time, Aragorn tried to dissuade Legolas to stay.

"Legolas, come with me. Those tears indicate that you don't want to leave Middle Earth for all time."

Legolas blinked many times and gently rubbed his eyes. "What tears? Some dirt just got into my eyes. No, please, don't tempt me to turn back, for I have made up my mind.

"The song you just heard from me may be the last you will hear from me, so treasure it in you heart. I am making it harder for you all the more; it is better for me to go. Let go of me, and our love."

"Legolas…"

"Aragorn, we live in two different worlds. You may have lived in my world for once, but that is all. I, myself, will find it difficult to dwell in yours. If you like, marry Arwen. It is not too late to call if back, for the sake of your kith and kin."

Aragorn opened his mouth as though to answer back, but Legolas continued on his words as he touched the _niphredil__ in Aragorn's hand. "The blossom of the _niphredil___ may be less splendid than the _elanor___, but in my opinion, they show more purity. Every time you see more of its kind in its modest beauty, my heart sincerely hopes they remind you in me; that you see me in them." He tenderly touched Aragorn's robust face with his delicate fingertips and took his time in examining his face. "I would like to cherish your face in my memory ceaselessly. This is my last time I am going to see it." Out of a sudden, Legolas flung his arms around Aragorn._

Aragorn was surprised by Legolas' actions, but he smiled quietly and stroked his smooth hair that felt supple and silky beneath his fingers. However, Legolas broke off his embrace as fast as he started it. He was now hiding his face in his hands, away from Aragorn's view.

When Elessar soothingly moved Legolas' face from his protective hands, his mouth fell open. Legolas wasn't able to hold back his tears much longer, and they are now trickling out of his eyes.

Aragorn, without delay, raised his hand with sympathy to wipe off his beloved's tears, but Legolas got hold of it and gently pushed his hand down. He shook his head and wiped the crystal clear liquid off his face and eyes all by himself.

"'I will never forget you, Aragorn. I, oh, I loved no one but you."

Having finished his sentence in simple but remarkable words, he turned to leave, but run away is a better term.

However, Aragorn speedily grabbed hold of Legolas' wrist. Legolas turned to look at him, but he did not attempt to wrench himself from Aragorn's grasp, he didn't even shy away.

"Elessar," he said in the sternest and yet most heartfelt voice he could muster. "I _have _to go. Please don't hold me back any further. _Please_, if there is one last favor you can do for me, please let me go, and all the feelings you had for me."

Aragorn then, as though he had meant to do it all along, detached a long, sharp Elven dagger, sheath and all, from his belt and gave it to Legolas, squeezing his hands around the hilt of the blade.

"If that is what the Prince of Mirkwood desires, be it so," King Eelessar replied. "I am not preventing you from doing what you think is the right thing, but please keep this dagger with you wherever you go. I am sorry, there's no better legacy I can leave to you but this blade. But don't think it represents stabbing hate, war or revenge. I want you to think of it as a reminder that I will always be there to protect you, to keep you away from harm."

Legolas was speechless. Aragorn then let of his hand. The Elven Prince stood still in a trance before he turned his back on the King of Gondor and ran away as fast as he can without looking back, clutching the dagger close to his heart.

Aragorn stood transfixed and staring at empty space for some time. He held up the _niphredil_ Legolas gave him close to his chest gently, as not to break its petals. It took him a while to recover from the reality of what his beloved just told him; that that was the last time he ever saw Legolas.  

**********

Reflections 

Of Aragorn

_I wonder why Legolas acted that way, as though someone had poisoned his mind into telling me those things. He usually doesn't bother to think of things such as what he told me, such disturbing things for him. Doesn't he understand? Inside me, I remain as I am, Aragorn, no matter how many times they change my name and my rank as a person. Along with my old self, my love for Legolas is still there, undivided and unwavering._

_I, indeed, see some stunning similarities between Legolas and the _niphredil. _Purity and pleasant humility really makes him stand out, makes me love him.  I feel __that he doesn't want to leave Middle Earth. It was plain in his face. I wonder why he has to force himself to face a lonely, empty life without me. But his persistence was strong; I gave in to him in the end. All I left him is my Elven dagger that has been passed on to me by my true family, and I always kept it with me. I, from the bottom of my heart, hope that he thinks of it positively, not as a weapon of war and bloodshed, but a weapon for protection and assistance, and most of all, love and remembrance._

_His song really touched my heart. _Bless my lover forever. _That line continues to haunt me until now. Sauron was defeated, along with all who built alliances with him, all the traces of their evil vanquished; but my life will be darker than his times without Legolas by my side._

_I hope he finds someone to love in the Undying Lands, to find the same _niphredil _that reminds me of him as my melethron_(___lover), my only one, my life's support._

Of Legolas

_My efforts to convince him to let go of me were not in vain, after all. Estel gave me freedom in the end, though I doubt he will, I will, let go of our love. Oh, we just can't love, and I mean the _real _love that makes new life. That, happen to a He-Elf and a Man? Absurd. Not only that, Aragorn, I mean King Elessar's people will despise and hate me. What more if they lose trust in their King for loving an Elf that is me._

_Every word I used to convince him torments me and my conscience, that's why I had fear embossed in my eyes. I am not even sure why I feel guilt. It is the right thing, I know it. But now, I confess, I really do not want him to marry another; I will gladly give up all my immortality to be with him…I love him._

_But I have to leave for Aragorn's sake. I know he understands that. I can leave, but I cannot forget. Oh good Lord, tell me how to do it! I shouldn't have allowed him to embrace me or touch my face; I shouldn't have allowed myself to do the same to him. The more it pressed my heart to stay._

_Until now, I haven't parted with the dagger Estel gave me. That is all I have that reminds me of him, all the times we were together, his promise. I guess my heart shall never part from him as well. But I hope he finds a new love and forget me, to be spared from being pained by all the memories he had of me._

_          And tell me now, _

_          How do I breathe without you?_

_          I want to know._

_          How do I breathe without you?_

_          If you ever go,_

_          How do I ever,_

_          Ever survive?_

_          How do I, how do I,_

_          Oh how do I live? _

*Finis*

Don't think I will leave them both brokenhearted! Three more chaps are coming!_   _


	2. Chapter Two: The Farewell Letter

**Title: **Chapter Two: The Farewell Letter

**Author: **Nefertili

**Author's Notes: **Okay, 2 out of 4! Thanks for waiting; sorry for all the errors in Chap. 1. ^_^' The songs used here are the following: Stay (by Carol Banawa, if you know her) and an adaptation from Passenger Seat (by Stephen Speaks). Warning, please understand that the main characters are rather 'dazed in the mind' in this episode, so don't think of them as emotional or OA. Still no flames allowed, O.K.? Baskets of thanks to Saqqara who helped me with the Elvish words I used here!J 

**********

Aragorn awoke from his dreamless sleep. However, he, after retiring that night, he just stared at the grand ceilings of his room for like an eternity before drifting into an uneasy slumber, waking up several times that night.

Aragorn tossed the delicate silk blanket around him and tried to get back to sleep, but he found out it was impossible to him. He stood up and stared at the sky outside his window. He opened the glass shutters to breathe the cold morning air. The hour was early, the Earendil (Morning Star) was still in its vigil up the heavens, brighter than he had ever seen before. The eastern corner of the soundless universe had been painted with a rosy, golden glow that chased away the light of the full moon. The sun will soon rise and begin a new day.

Aragorn slowly went out of his enclosed chamber and strolled out of the mansion to the garden. He walked as though in a trance, as if some kind of unseen force was pulling him to the spot where he and Legolas talked that evening, under the shade of the sturdy weeping willow trees whose gently drooping branches were nearly touching the mossy crystal stones beneath them. He kept going over Legolas' words that were engraved in his heart, and will remain in there for all eternity.

_"Aragorn, this love will lead us to nowhere…It feels better if love will cause us to make new life…My heart sincerely hopes the _niphredil _will remind you of me…I will never forget you, Aragorn, I loved no one but you."_

Along with it, he had in his mind that he could still feel Legolas' supple, golden hair and his smooth, delicate complexion beneath his fingers; and most of all, see his silver-blue eyes that seemed to have captured the light of the stars in them…those eyes that he first saw shed tears that lonely evening.

Aragorn eyed all the scenic highlights that were softly echoing the melodies of triumph about him without truly seeing the beauty in them. All that he saw are the images he had of the Prince of Mirkwood he had in his thoughts. He thought of all the times they had spent together, from their meeting in the Great Council to their parting which happened so recently that he could recount each word they exchanged with their fine meaning. 

After some expressionless time of eying all the wonders of nature that lay about him, a soft rustle of fallen leaves suddenly came up from behind him. Aragorn would have dismissed it for a mere gust of wind if not there were sounds of faint footfalls. He looked behind him to see who was approaching and saw an Elf in a hooded cloak that stood out from all the surroundings.

"Legolas?" Aragorn muttered even before he was aware that he was speaking.

"What, King Elessar?" the Elf asked in a bewildered voice. A smooth hand went out of the cloak and pulled down the hood that covered his face…but it was not a he, it was a woman; Arwen Evenstar, daughter of Lord Elrond_. "I am _Arwen___. Clearly, you shouldn't jump to conclusions right away. Well, good morning, Elessar."_

Amidst her positive greeting, her face still had the look of disappointment that had stayed in her pale face since Aragorn had called off their wedding several days ago. Aragorn, however, simply nodded in reply with an expression of dazed dismay and kept on his sullen face.

Arwen tried to call off her irritability towards the heir of Isildur's dreary attitude. "The dawn's magnificent, isn't it? Much more beautiful than before, evidently. Nature seems to celebrate Sauron's defeat as well. Is that why you are here, to watch the glory of the sunrise?"

Deep inside him, Aragorn wished she would just depart from him and not mind what he was thinking or doing. He was there, peacefully reflecting on some distressing things and annoying no one; and out come an Elf; and Arwen at that, to disturb him.

"Yes," he replied emptily. He didn't even try to conceal his irritation from the Evenstar of the Elves.

Arwen wasn't able to keep her feelings at bay much longer. Apparently, her patience had thinned the past days and it became rather unsafe for anyone to aggravate her when her mood was beyond normal. "Look," she said sardonically. "The day's just beginning to awake from her slumber. I want to begin it with lifted spirits, and here you are, frowning and destroying my mood." Her face expression then softened. "Elessar, if your spirits are miserable, you must do something about it, rather than pine and fret and make others share your depression. That is a very undesirable attitude, especially to a King."

Aragorn, however, paid no heed to what Arwen told him. "If you came here to reprimand me for this peculiar attitude of mine, well, I am sorry. You have no idea what this King Elessar is coming through. Leave me then, if I annoy you. No one's making you stay, Lady Arwen. And besides, it is _you who walked in here and destroyed your mood rather than me walking in on you and destroyed your-''_

Arwen's eyes blazed. She raised her hand with fury as if to slap Aragorn on the face. Her hand was only a few inches from Aragorn's face when she stopped and sighed. Aragorn stared at her just the same, unflinching and steady, as though daring her to continue it. 

"All right, have your way, _Your Majesty,_" Arwen whispered under her breath frigidly. "I am not going to trouble you any further." She rolled her eyes away from him and pushed her dark locks behind her pointed ears. She became rather cold to everyone under her father's domain, be it Lord Elrond or the lowest servant the past days due to her tremendous displeasure towards Aragorn and what he declared to her people. Without a doubt, she had just tried, and failed to revitalize her bright and pleasant self. She brought her hood over her head and turned away from Aragorn.

_Excellent, _Aragorn thought as he turned to face the dawn again.

"By the way, Elessar…"

Aragorn reeled again behind him and faced Arwen with a look of great frustration. "What is it now?"

Arwen sighed and threw him a piece of folded paper. Her expression, however, was really fuming amidst her calm proceedings. "From Legolas. He asked me to give it to you. If not for my consideration for a kinsman and my conscience, I wouldn't have done it or even accepted it." She walked away with her nose in the air. 

Aragorn's face contorted into a frown. He sighed and looked at the piece of fragile paper. He with the greatest care, unfolded it. "I have a very unpleasant feeling that Arwen opened this beforehand. If Arwen's not the daughter of Elrond Peredhel, whom I owe my life to, I would have done something to her for attempting to-'' He stopped to read what Legolas had written. It turned out to be a short letter written under the pressure of time. Short, it may be, but Aragorn had all of himself completely undone to what the words meant.

_Farewell, Aragorn. I will never forget thee._

_I don't know how I will say this to you,_

_  so I thought of writing it._

_But I just can't find the right words…_

_Aragorn, amin mela lle._

_                        -Legolas_

Amin mela lle in Elvish, I love you, in Common Tongue. For Aragorn, that was what he was longing to hear from Legolas. The words mattered so much to him, no matter how simple. He noticed that some of the words, including Legolas' signature, was rather smudged. He gently ran his fingers over it, and he felt dampness. 

_My beloved, _Aragorn thought, _did your tears fall while your hand was writing this farewell?_

Out of a sudden, a great light burst forth from the mountains, so bright that Aragorn had to shield his eyes; making shadows in the mist that cloaked the mountains. It was the light emitted by the sun once it rises above the peaks of the Misty Mountains.

Just then, a dreading truth struck him like lightning, as fast as the glories of the mountain light touched him. Legolas wrote his farewell…he meant his words that he was leaving.

_I can't be too late, _Aragorn thought as he ran in his fastest speed to search for Legolas, in case he had not gone far. _Legolas, you're probably just going out of Rivendell by this time…Legolas, why are you doing this? Doing this to yourself, doing this to me?  _

Aragorn spotted King Elrond walking down the steps that led to the gardens of Rivendell to take his morning stroll just as he dashed out of the tall willow trees that shaded his place of refuge.

"Lord Elrond," he said breathlessly. "Please, tell me…where is Legolas? It-er, seems he has forgotten something and I have come to give it to him." He chose to hide his true purpose in searching for the Prince of Mirkwood.

Elrond looked at Elessar with a baffled expression. "Why is the newly-crowned King of Gondor in such a hurry? Is the matter really that important? Legolas couldn't have left something of great value behind, especially now that he is about to leave us. You were too late, I am sorry. He just 

left-''

"Thank you," Aragorn immediately said to end the dialogue. He hurried out of Elrond's House, hardly caring what or who he bumped against or nearly ran over. He didn't even say a proper apology to Elrond when he accidentally pushed him aside in his haste. Everything that lay around him seemed to vanish in a swirl of dark colors the way an artist mixes his paints, and all were blurred and indistinct. The only thing that remained clear in his vision is Legolas, though only in his imagination; the Prince of Mirkwood whom he loved with all his heart.

_          I want you to stay,_

_Never go away from me, _

_          Stay forever… _

Aragorn set his foot outside Elrond's House, frantically searching all the places that his eyes can see for any sign of an Elf walking away from Rivendell, walking away from him. He heard someone calling out his beloved's name in a strident voice that echoed clearly against the mountain range.

_"Legolas! Legolas!"_

He realized that it was coming from his own throat; unknown to him, he wept as he called on Legolas. Tears were running down his weather-beaten face as he crossed the bridge that leads out of Rivendell, searching in vain for his Elf-love.

          _But now, now that you're gone,_

_          All I can do is pray for you,_

_          To be here beside me again. _

**********

Legolas strolled out of the bridge of Rivendell, taking his time in savoring all the beauty that were scattered all over the fine-looking valley. He looked back at him and saw the grand dwelling of Elrond and the waterfall that lay beside it which sang hymns and songs that ordinary ears couldn't comprehend or understand. He was never going to see it again. He also knew Aragorn was still inside the mansion.

_I wonder how he is now, _Legolas thought, _I hope Arwen gives him my farewell unblemished and unread. _

Legolas was miserable yet grateful at the same time at the thought of leaving his only love without saying goodbye straight from his lips. Miserable, of course, because he was leaving someone he loved above the rest without him even seeing and hearing him speak for one last time. But he was grateful that Aragorn was not there to bid him farewell. Legolas had taken care of the matter by writing to him a note of farewell, though he wrote hastily in order to let go of his thoughts and calm his mind right then and there that the words turned out rather disorganized; he even shed a few tears to let go of the pain that stabbed him deep inside. He was anxious that if he saw his beloved, he would turn back from his journey knowing that he shouldn't. 

          __

_          And now, I must move on,_

_          Trying to forget all the memories_

_          Of you near me…_

_Oh well, at least I have a memory of Estel. _Legolas held the Elven dagger, Aragorn's farewell present to him, affectionately. He ran his fingers over the hilt and sheath, which were adorned with various designs and motifs he couldn't decipher from which Elvish race it was passed down. How well he knew he will remember Aragorn with this; Aragorn, the courageous warrior who led them to overcome the Dark Lord and be crowned as the new King of Gondor afterwards.__

_          But I can't let go of your love_

_          That has taught me to hold on._

The Elven Prince sighed and continued on his way. There was no sound heard in the valley but the roaring and singing of the waterfall of Rivendell. He looked up and felt the gentle rays of the morning sun that just rose a few minutes ago. He longed to watch the dawn, but his preparations for his departure prevented him from doing so.

He felt and breathed the fresh mountain air deeply. He whispered to himself, "This is my last time in this dale. The last time I am going to feel the sun's rays from here, the last time I am going to breathe the wind of the valley with the scent of its trees."

Abruptly, the silence of the surroundings was shattered by a piercing voice which called out the name of the Prince of Mirkwood repeatedly.

_"Legolas, please; come back! Legolas!"_

Legolas need not turn back to see who it was. He knew it was Aragorn, not only by the keen sense of hearing that was bestowed upon his race, but also by the indissoluble bond that had formed between him and the son of Arathorn. Undeniably, not a few moments later, Aragorn came running towards the bridge that spans out from the realm of Imladris. He was rapidly looking about him, apparently searching for Legolas, his cries bouncing off the slopes of the Misty Mountains.     

      

For a split second, Legolas thought he had been spotted, but Aragorn continued to call out his name and gaze around the place. The Elf found out what he must bring to action.   

          _   _

Legolas looked about him in panic for a place to hide from view, and his eye caught sight of massive boulders that littered the side of the path. Quicker than a flash, he leaped behind one particularly hefty stone and waited; his heart banging against his rib cage that his chest hurt. 

_"Legolas, did you not say we were meant to be? That you will never go away from me?"_

The voice of the King of Gondor was nearer by this time. Legolas closed his eyes and put his hands over his ears to deaden all the words that came into his ears. _Don't allow yourself to be seen, Legolas, don't give in…_

He dreaded that Aragorn will look behind the rocks and find the Elf crouching amongst them, but his cries were replaced by…it sounded like soft weeping…and just behind his rock.

Legolas could not help but sneak a quick look at Aragorn, for his concern for the Man still in his heart. He cautiously peered from behind the huge white boulder and his heart softened at what his eyes saw.

Aragorn was leaning against the stone that had concealed Legolas; his head was hunched, his hands were covering his face with his hair strewn about…and from the gaps of his fingers trickled tears. So haggard did he look that Legolas was so moved with pity that he was tempted to rush out of his hiding place, place his arms around Aragorn and have him out of his miserable state. 

_But if I reveal myself…_Legolas pondered himself. When he made the decision to finally divulge himself, several people were rushing out of the House of Elrond, right at them! 

Legolas shrank back into his place of escape as Aragorn quickly wiped his tears and stood tall and erect in order to hide all his emotions beneath his outside appearance from Elrond and his daughter Arwen.

"Elessar!" Elrond alleged as they came to Aragorn's side. He stared, bewildered at how the heir of Gondor looked. He was smiling weakly, but his face seemed to go blank and expressionless and his grey eyes looked deadened and they stared at empty space. "'What happened?"

This time, Arwen spoke up; her face looked rather hurt and upset. "I know it, Father. It was Legolas, Estel _loves him!"_

"What?" Elrond asked, his face frowning slightly. "What made my daughter say so?"  

Arwen did not waste her time in explaining all the proofs she found out. "Well, that's why Estel cancelled our wedding, because he loves another, because he loves Legolas! I read it in Legolas' letter-''

Legolas' face burned as hot blood rushed up to his face. Why had he ever trusted Arwen!? What humiliation will he receive because of her?

However, Elrond was the first one to contradict Arwen. "Arwen, did you read the letter just to find these things out? Well, I am not pleased; you should have respected Aragorn's and Legolas' rights. You shouldn't have brought to light what should be kept hidden."

Legolas then heard a sound like a sharp slap pierce the air, followed by a shriek which belonged to Arwen.

"What did you do that for, Elessar? Don't you have any respect left for me?" she said with tears in the eyes.

"He has the right to get mad," came Elrond's unyielding voice. "After what you did, you must know that others deserve respect as well."

Then came Aragorn's voice, his tone was resolute and balanced amidst Arwen's soft sobs. "I am leaving."

"Leaving?" Elrond said, taken aback. "Where?"

"For Minas Tirith."

"Are you not going to go after Legolas? He only left a while ago; he could not have gone that far, you can still draw near him." 

"No, I think not. He told me the last favor I can do for him is to let him go. I don't deny his wishes."

"But, Elessar, you love him, don't you?"

To this question, Aragorn did not reply. He cleanly said, "I will prepare for my departure, Lord Elrond."

After a long pause, Elrond said, "Very well. You will be able to leave in no time."

Legolas listened until their footsteps sounded distant. When he was sure it was safe for him to leave, he stole a look above the stone to find Aragorn being led back to Rivendell. He knew it was his chance to dash away, but he stayed transfixed and in a trancelike state. He did not shed any more tears, he knew he had done enough, but guilt then began to gash his conscience; guilt for causing such heartbreak to his beloved. He knew only too well that his very own kin could die of heartbreak, but how come, how come…how come he had to cause one on a Man, and his beloved, at that? Now, what happened to Aragorn? Had he truly turned his back on Legolas?

_          Why did you have to leave me?_

_          When you said that love will conquer all?_

_          Why did you have to leave me?_

_          When you said that dreaming was as good as reality?_

_          I want you to stay,_

_          Never go away from me,_

_          Stay forever… _

**********

"It was a pleasure to have you here, King Elessar," Elrond said as all of Rivendell said bid farewell to Aragorns. 

"Thank you," Aragorn said with a forced smile. He didn't look as terrible as he did a few moments earlier, but his eyes were still cheerless and deadened. 

Legolas watched him walk away from behind his protective rock. He was accompanied by two guards who were assigned to go with the King, who was riding a beautiful brown stallion. When he was a good expanse away, Legolas finally stepped out, following Aragorn from a safe distance. He did not really understand why he was doing it, he just _felt, _he just _wished to see Aragorn for one last time, even if he couldn't gaze at his face._

Legolas kept on following Aragorn secretly until the path divided. Aragorn took the path that leads down the mountain and back to Minas Tirith. Legolas knew this would be the end. He had to take the other path which leads over the Misty Mountains in order to get to Mirkwood, his place of birth.

Legolas paused, poised at the division and observed his beloved walk away from him without looking back. Legolas smiled as a breath of mountain breeze made its way around them, making his hair flow and dazzle in the sun. He touched his lips with his fingertips and sent his flying kiss to Aragorn. 

Filled with fulfillment, he turned back to walk the other road, but he found it very difficult to do so. Legolas slowly lost the smile on his face and looked at Aragorn for one last time. He was about to be enveloped by the thick foliage of the trees that grew along the road.

_I look at him and I have to smile,_

_As he goes traveling for a while,_

_His hair blowing in the gentle breezes of the mountain, _

_As he goes I see the sun,_

_Watch her glow into his eyes, _

_In the light of the morning._

Legolas immediately turned and ran up the other path without looking back. He knew that if he stayed a moment longer, he would have, right then and there, turned back and never made it back to Mirkwood.

**********

Aragorn paused for a while. 

"Anything wrong, Your Majesty?" one of his guards asked him.

"No," Aragorn replied, "just give me a moment, please."

They were nearly at the foot of the Misty Mountains. He knew very well that Mirkwood was only at the other side of the range that separated him and his beloved Legolas. Aragorn would have turned back right then and there to climb up the mountain and search for Legolas in Thranduil's realm, but there were some things that held him back.

One was Legolas, himself. _"If there is one last favor you can do for me, please let me go." _It was that favor he wished hem to do that made them separate, in the first place. That is what he wished. 

Second was that he was beginning to believe that what Legolas told him was true. _"Our love will lead us to nowhere…Your race is beginning to diminish yet I could do nothing." Was his mind clouded that much that he fell in love with an Elven Prince? Really, love is at its deepest, too difficult to understand by Mortal Men's limited minds._

Aragorn took one last look at the mountains enclosed in thick mist. He touched his lips with the tips of his fingers and sent a flying kiss to Legolas; wherever he might be, no mountain can stop him.

"Goodbye, Legolas," Aragorn whispered. He felt the wind move about him. "Wind, please send my message to him, please tell him that I love him. Legolas, I hope you will never forget me because I will cherish you in my mind, always."

_As I watch the mountains high, _

_Oh I see him and I sigh,_

_How I longed to prove I love him,_

_Then the sun peeks from the clouds,_

_In my heart that beats out loud, _

_"Son of Thranduil, I love you!"_

He reread Legolas' farewell letter. He had tucked the _niphredil__ Legolas had given him in its folds; it still looked pure and white, just as Legolas had been._

"I gave you my dagger, may it remind you that I will always protect you at all costs, my Legolas." Aragorn continued on their journey in order to drive off the puzzled and confused looks from his guards. 

Unknown to the two lovers, they sung the same chorus; Legolas in the steep mountains overlooking the Forest of Mirkwood and Aragorn in the plain that lay at the foot of the Misty Mountains.

_And I have got all that I need,_

_Right here in this ancient path,_

_Oh, and I can't keep my eyes on the road,_

_Knowing that I'm longing for him._

_**********_

Reflections

Of Aragorn

_Oh, Legolas, did you really abandon me? If I were one of his kind, an Elf like him, I would have died of heartbreak the moment I read his farewell. But I will never count it against him, I still love him. I am pleased he cares for my people, especially for my race, but why does he have to leave? It's no better than turning a deaf ear to the pleas of the ones needing care and help._

_I am not entirely convinced, but it seems I am beginning to believe that I should let Legolas and our love go. I don't really understand if my reason is heartbreak or madness, but did I stray in the wrong path when I loved an Elven Prince? We lose control of our emotions when we are in love, I know; and I _really _can't help but fall in love with him._

_Until now, I have not given up hope that Legolas will come back to me again. I will never stop hoping, even if all hope had faded. I know he can't live without me. If Legolas only knew, I will always be ready to hold him in my arms forevermore. I will not fall in love again, for I have found true love in him.    _

Of Legolas

_What have I done? I will never forgive myself for hurting my beloved so much. The way he shed his tears and called for me, oh, I will never drive that image from my mind. If he ever sees me again, will he still forgive me and love me? I know he will, he will always accept me…or was that some thing of the past?_

_I was sorely tempted to go with Aragorn, but I know very well what that means. I would be turning my back on my own people. Though I never considered myself different from anyone else with my being a Prince, I know Father wouldn't have wanted me to go without even saying farewell._

_Really, the way we act when we stray in the path of love. I would have indeed allowed myself to be carried away by that flowing current, but my footsteps towards immortality tell me there's no turning back now._

_Oh Aragorn, I love you, I really will never forget you. Will you still be open to me when I turn back the very last minute? I know, and I hope, you would be.   _

*Finis*

So, what do you think? Will Legolas turn back or will he leave Aragorn forever? Wait for the next chapter for you to know!          


	3. Chapter Three: Thranduil's Decision

**Title: **Chapter Three: Thranduil's Decision

**Author: **Nefertili

**Genre(s): **Romance, Angst, please add AU

**Author's Notes: **3 out of 4! Some of you might say that the Elves of Mirkwood had moved to Ithillien by this time, but please, this is my story, and it is different from J.R.R. Tolkien's original. Well, please be considerate because I know absolutely **NOTHING about Thranduil's personality and Legolas' mother's current state of being. Now, it's the time for real decision-making for Legolas. Should he go or should he say no? Read and find out! The songs I used, by the way, are Hello, Young Lovers (from The King and I) and Don't Wanna Miss a Thing (from Armageddon, sang by the Aerosmiths).  **

**********

Legolas slowed his steps and looked about him.  He had reached it, Mirkwood, his father's realm. The air was very different since the last time he set his eyes upon it. Everywhere echoed songs of rejoicing, just like in Rivendell, but the densely forested Mountains of Mirkwood seemed brighter amidst the tress' thick foliage that blocks out almost all the sunlight that longed to touch the forest floor. Sauron's evil had left Thranduil's Kingdom; the evil that brought terror and destruction to whatever it touched, or wherever it laid its malicious eyes upon.

Finally, after the few days that took him to get back to his place of birth, Legolas felt ease inside him. The very recent memories he had about Aragorn had totally sucked all the delight from him, replacing it with remorse for being responsible for Aragorn's lonely state. It seemed to him only the thought of immortality kept his feet on the journey, but never was he totally able to keep his mind out of his Mortal lover.

Legolas touched the bark of the nearest tree that stood before him. It looked like a pine, yet not a pine, for its bark was smooth to the touch and its leaves wider and lighter in color. Legolas, with ease, climbed up the tree with the skill that was bestowed upon his kin. When he reached one particularly strong branch, Legolas paused for a while.

He never bothered to put down Aragorn's dagger since it was given to him. He knew that was the only remembrance Aragorn left him, but be knew it was a hindrance, not only to his climbing, but to himself as well.

"You'd better stop pining and fretting for Elessar, Legolas," Legolas told himself as he fastened the blade to his belt. "The more you will not get to the Undying Lands if your mind still dwells on the past, still lives on the memories of Aragorn."

Legolas sighed and focused his eyes on the trees that lay before him. With a skillful bounce, Legolas leaped from one tree to another. For him, as for the other Elves of Mirkwood, it was quicker to reach their destination on the boughs of trees rather than on the ground made bumpy by the roots of trees.

**********

"The Prince had made his way back from, Rivendell, Your Majesty," one of the Royal Speakers declared to King Thranduil, the Elven King of Northern Mirkwood. 

Thranduil, in his silver crown of graceful vines interspersed with golden leaves of the many evergreen trees that abound Mirkwood, stood up from his seat with an ardent look in his face that reflected wisdom and majesty.

"My son Legolas had returned?" The Elven King said in a benign voice neither too deep or too high, neither too loud or too soft. "Well, allow him to enter this hall. I would very much desire to see and speak to him." 

The Speaker bowed before the King and the other Elves parted to make way for Legolas, who immediately heeded his father's call. He came before his father's presence erect and stately, and bowed in deference.

Thranduil, however, sensed in his son a rather irresolute and uncertain thought beneath his unflustered appearance that only his fatherly instincts could detect. At once, he ordered all his subjects to desert the hall and leave him and the Prince all by themselves.

Legolas was perplexed as he watched the other Elves silently obey Thranduil's commands without delay. What does his father want from him which his other subjects must not hear or see?

When the very last Elf made his way out of the vast hall, Legolas asked Thranduil, "'Why do we need to keep away from the watchful eyes of your Elves, Father?" His voice slightly made an echo in the deserted chamber.

Thranduil smiled a mystifying smile so mysterious that even Legolas knew it was far beyond his understanding. The King of Mirkwood chose to set aside his skepticism regarding his son's uncanny behavior. 

"I just want to have an open talk with you, my son," he said, looking straight at Legolas' eyes with a penetrating stare.

"An open talk?" Legolas asked, entirely unable to meet his father's glance for long. "What for, Father?"

Thranduil slightly lost the smile on his face and raised one of his blond eyebrows. They were not nearly as remarkable as Legolas' being less fine and the lack of luster. Legolas unable to bear his stare for an acceptable amount of time was a bewildering thought for him.

"What is with your restless state of mind?" Thranduil asked with an air of silent reproach, walking sedately around Legolas in equal short strides, examining him closely from head to foot. 

Legolas felt uncomfortable with the feeling of being searched. "My mind is not restless this time, Father," he said in a rather meager voice. 

Thranduil, sad to say, wasn't entirely convinced. "Legolas, is it hard for you to talk to your father openly? Or was there a distinct change in you since you set out for the Quest of the Ring that I have not completely seen?"  

Legolas wasn't able to keep on standing erect. He took a sharp turn to face Thranduil and stepped a few strides backward.

"No, Father," Legolas said in the firmest, guiltless voice he could give. _My, Legolas, he silently scolded himself, _why did you allow yourself to act in such an extremely nervous way? Do you think your father's not before you, unable to see your face and expressions?__

Thranduil stopped pacing around Legolas and smiled at his son. This time, it was his normal blameless grin without any trace of suspicion in it. "I do not doubt your words. Forgive your father for being rather testing, but one can't help it but notice. Something in you is…_different."_

As his father looked out one of the sunlit openings of the hall for some time, Legolas felt a twinge of real uneasiness inside him. Clearly, Thranduil was trying to get him to move out of his secretive shell, but it means revealing all that he felt for Aragorn, who had now taken the Throne of Gondor._ For sure, Thranduil might really chastise him if he finds this out. What a disgrace for the King of Mirkwood! His son fell in love with a Mortal, and a Man at that. Legolas felt responsible for the wrongdoing, himself. Thranduil didn't send his son to Elrond to fall in love with a Mortal Man, did he?_

"Well? How was the reunion?" Thranduil asked, facing Legolas once more.

"It was excellent, Father," Legolas answer. He made sure he talked straight and that his face was free from any peculiar expressions. "There was music in all places, just like in our beloved Mirkwood."  

"The entire good side of Middle Earth is rejoicing for Sauron's downfall, my son. Never has the melody you were describing to me played in Greenwood the Great since the Dark Lord transformed our Kingdom into a place of darkness, terror and malice."

For the first time in his meeting with his father, Legolas smiled a true smile. "I longed to hear them again so much."

"Everyone longed for it, even I," Thranduil said, looking intently at Legolas' eyes. "I am proud of you, Legolas. You grew up to be the finest archer in Middle Earth. I wasn't wrong in sending you to be a member of the Fellowship of the Ring. You have proven yourself to be a dignified Elf, a Prince who chose to face the dangers of reality rather than be safe in the protective walls of his realm. You also didn't stress your Royalty that much. You didn't consider yourself different from all the common people, and that's a very notable attitude, my son."

This extraordinary remark pleased Legolas very much that he was able to banish his broodingly morose emotions from him temporarily. "Thank you, Father."

Thranduil nodded agreeably, apparently impressed. "Very well, Legolas. You deserve to be rewarded."

But Legolas bowed low with meekness and shook his head lightly. "I don't desire a reward, Father. I didn't go on the Quest to be recompensed."                 

The King of Mirkwood folded his hands before him as he said pleasantly, "You misunderstood me, my son. You already know of the reward I am telling you about. What I am saying is immortality. You deserve to live for all eternity in the Undying Lands. I will come with you, myself. Tomorrow, we will set out from Mirkwood to the harbors."

The very mention of the words 'immortality' and 'Undying Lands' wiped off the smile from Legolas' face and all his guilty thoughts came back to him. Before he got a hold of himself, Thranduil had seen the change in his expression and he, too, lost the smile on his face.

"Legolas," Thranduil questioned his son with outmost seriousness. "Your face and actions tell me you don't want too go to the West. I am right, am I not?"

"No, Father, no. I want to go," Legolas blurted out with a rather discomfited tone. He bowed his head as he said, "I really do, Father; I really do."

However, Thranduil didn't seem persuaded with Legolas' words. He was resolute to get the truth out of his son.  

"I am your father, Legolas. I know you more than you think I do. I know by the tone of your voice that you are just forcing yourself to do what I've said. It is just a suggestion, Legolas, not an order. I could cancel your departure if I had to."

"No, Father. I must leave, I must." The Elven King noticed the Prince clutched a dagger on his belt firmly as he spoke.

"Are you trying to escape from someone, or something, my son? If you are trying to use the West for your escape, well, I am sorry. You have to be honest with your father first. If that is the only reason why you wish to leave Middle Earth, you will have to stay."

"But-''

"Legolas, please be honest with me. I am doing this for your sake, but I need to find out your opinion about it first, whether you are in favor or against it."

Legolas didn't answer, but he sank in one of the velvet chairs nearby, his head in his hands. It was then did Thranduil fully understand what his son was hiding from him.

"Legolas, I also were a young Elf like you, I know what you're feeling. I know and understand it all. Please tell me the truth. Are you in love with someone?"

The Elven Prince was silent for some time. Finally, he raised his head and unhurriedly, somberly nodded his head. 

Thranduil then sat beside and assuringly put his hand around his son; and to console and enlighten him, he sang to him.

_Hello, young lovers whoever you are,_

_I hope your troubles are few,_

_All my good wishes go with you tonight,_

_I've been in love like you._

_I know how it feels to have wings on your heels,_

_And to fly down a street on a trance,_

_You fly down the street in a chance that you'll meet,_

_And you'll meet…not really by chance._

Legolas looked up at his father who was gently stroking his long golden hair which was as bright as the sunlight peeking from the grand windows. "I confess, Father. I didn't mean to lie to you. I don't want to appear unkind and an unmanageable son." 

Thranduil smiled contentedly. "In that case, why did you say you must leave? Are you trying to escape from your love? If yes, why?"

Legolas was entirely troubled by his father's question. Shouldn't he have revealed that he loved someone to escape all the questioning his father (as all parents) will do? Aragorn…oh, he was trapped. He couldn't make up as story now. It would make some complications that might end up in breaking Estel's heart all the more.

"Oh, Father," Legolas said. "I can't tell you. You wouldn't want to know the reason."

Thranduil was astounded by what his son told him. "Why wouldn't I?''

"We cannot love…my lover and me…"

"Why is that so, Legolas?"

"Because…because…" was all Legolas can say. He feared what his father's reactions will be? Shock, surely. Anger, probably. Intense anger enough for him to curse him? Probably yes, it's a disgrace for the family name! Probably no, no father could insult his son.

"Yes?" Thranduil asked patiently. "Don't be afraid, Legolas. Reveal it."

The tone of his father's voice was soothing; he probably will not get entirely mad at him. Legolas opened his mouth and said the following words after every five seconds, "My love is a him, Father."

Thranduil immediately had on an expression of shock and resentment that frightened Legolas. "What!? Are you lying to me, Legolas?"

Legolas threw himself at his father's feet, trembling with apprehension, his hands clasped in supplication. "It-it is t-true, Father. Forgive me, Father, forgive me. I really love him…"

Legolas heard Thranduil stand up. What will he do? Will he…?

But the gesture was the opposite of what Legolas thought it would be. His father gently helped Legolas up and spoke to him benevolently, though his face was still stern and unyielding. "You must understand that we are left weak in our entire bodies once love touches us, and we are all equal in the name of compassion. But tell me, does he love you?"

"Oh yes, Father. He was even offering to take me with him instead of going to the Undying Lands. Oh Father, I left him heartbroken; I even told him to search for a new love, yet I know he can't do that."

Thranduil was silent for some moments, apparently thinking deeply. "Why did you do that, my son?"

Legolas could hardly keep on choking on his words. "Our-our l-love is l-leading us-s nowhere. I c-can never give him children, yet h-his r-race was d-dying-'' 

"Take it easy, Legolas. In that case, you should go back to him, love him and ask for forgiveness."

"But I pushed him away from me! I hurt him! He will not accept me."

"A true love accepts you amidst your imperfections, Son."

Legolas hesitated before answering. "Do you really think so, Father?"

"Yes," Thranduil replied. "That's how I felt about your mother. I trust you, my son. I trust your choices. Stay here for a few days, if you please, but I am letting you go afterwards."

Legolas looked at his father with astonishment. "Father…how could you…?"

Thranduil put a hand on Legolas' shoulder, saying, "As a father, there are three main tasks I must do. First, I have to make sure you are content. Second, I have to understand and know your real feelings. And last, I have to let you go free when you are fully-grown." His face expression and his voice changed. They became poignant and sad. "You remind me very much of your dear mother. You are a replica of her."

Legolas was surprised by the mention of his mother, who left for the Undying Lands when he was still at a very juvenile age. So young, he was; that he hardly remembered her name and face. "Mother? Why did she leave us?"

Thranduil said gradually, "The Darkness already fell in our Kingdom by the time you were born. I had to make sure your mother was safe. She would have taken you with her if not for my wish that you stay, for I knew you were meant to be the person that you are now.

"I can't stand to see you lonely and tortured by guilt. That's what made me decide to let you go."

"But, leave you, Father, my only relative left in Middle Earth…"

Thranduil smiled to as he sang to him in reply.

_Don't cry, young lovers whatever you do,_

_Don't cry because I'm alone,_

_All of my mem'ries are happy tonight,_

_I've had a love of my own,_

_Like yours, I've had a love of my own._

Just then, father and son hugged each other, for a long time. When they let go, Thranduil asked Legolas, "Was that dagger given to you by your lover?" He pointed at the Elven knife that hung from Legolas' belt.

Legolas smiled. He did not feel uneasy to talk to his father now, "Yes, Father. What made you know?"

Once more, Thranduil smiled his mysterious smile. "My fatherly instincts tell me so, Legolas. Would you mind if I hold it and examine it?"

Legolas wondered what his father was thinking about, but the detached the blade from his belt and with the most loving hands, gave it to his Thranduil.

Thranduil, meanwhile, as Legolas eyed him inquisitively, examined the knife closely, from the stainless blade to the beautifully-patterned hilt. As he gave it back to Legolas, he said, "That was a fine work of reverence and love. Aragorn, the son of Arathorn, if truth be told, loves you with all his heart.   

"Ye-'' Legolas stopped in the middle of the word and stared at his father with marvel and amazement. "How did you come to know, Father?" Clearly, he didn't remember mentioning to his father what he felt about Aragorn.

Thranduil pointed at the patterns that designed the blade. "These motifs are Numenorean. So far, I know of no Ranger who came to close contact with my son but Aragorn, Isildur's heir." 

Legolas bowed and pressed the dagger against his chest. "Now that you know, Father, are you preventing me from going back? Will he still accept me?"

Thranduil's voice was promising. "No, I am not keeping you back. He will understand you, my son, he will."

Legolas' spirits were lifted as he said, "May I spend a few days here, Father? I'm sure Aragorn could wait. I would like to lengthen my remaining time with you."

Thranduil was beyond pleased to hear this from his only son. "I would very much like that, Legolas. I can delay my departure to the Undying Lands. Well, savor all your time in our realm. Once I am gone, this place will no longer be for the Elves."

"Yes, Father."

Legolas left the hall with delight singing in his heart. He leaped from one tree to another as he explored the new peaceful Kingdom of Mirkwood. It was a shame that it would not last long, as his father, their King would leave in a few days. Legolas was able to go into Southern Mirkwood, where the once-evil Dol Guldur was. He no longer feared the place where the shadow of the Dark Lord took form long ago. Soon he was at the edge of the vast forest, overlooking the lands of Lorien. 

He chose a particularly sturdy tree to sit upon as he thought over the events. His father let him go. In a few days, he will go south to Minas Tirith, where Aragorn was. Though he still had doubts regarding Aragorn's acceptance, he was relieved by some of his words.

_"I will always be there to protect you, to keep you from harm…"_

Estel will always protect him, and Legolas knew that that was as good as accepting him for what he is, for all that he had done. Legolas knew he could not doubt his words.

"I am coming, Estel," he said softly, looking at the knife Aragorn gave him. "Please forgive me for closing my mind on you." A determined streak flashed across his eyes. _There's no turning back when love is at stake…_

_          I could stay awake just to hear you breathing,_

_          Watch you smile while you are sleeping,_

_          While you are far away and dreaming._

_          I could spend my life in this sweet surrender,_

_          I could stay lost in this moment forever._

_          Every moment I spent with you,_

_          Is a moment I treasure._   

**********

Aragorn sat by the warm heat of the fire. Until now, Legolas' images were still fresh in his mind, but he still loves him just as strong. He had dismissed all the doubts he had about loving the Elven Prince. He still had not given up hope that he will come back to him; and when he does, Aragorn will continue loving him forevermore.

His guards were watching the surroundings, but Elessar couldn't help but be insecure. He had been a Ranger; he was used to being alone. He knew his surroundings better than any of them, but he was a King. He couldn't help it if he was accompanied everywhere by at least two guards. Aragorn knew all the evil that allied themselves to Sauron have all disappeared from the face of Middle Earth, and all that had stayed will be easily outdone. What does he need guards for, when he was very good at defending himself already?

Aragorn sighed and drew his sword, the Anduril, which had won him many victories, including the Battle of the Ring from its sheath. There, he vaguely stared at his reflection. There he was; the same face; the same hair, streaked with gray and untidy but his grey eyes were still dark and sullen. He wondered when he will recover the gleam in his eyes. He knew Legolas remains the only being in Middle Earth who could bring it back to him.

But then, he wasn't alone in the reflection. Someone was approaching from the shadows. Was it only his imagination? His own sentry didn't even notice. The figure became clearer as it drew nearer and nearer. Aragorn saw the moonlight in his hair, the ultramarine skies dotted with the lights of stars in his eyes, the moon's luster in his face and his clothing was the color of the moss which clung to the damp barks of the trees. Aragorn knew at once who it was…Legolas. 

_Your eyes are deceiving you again, _Aragorn thought. It wasn't the first time he saw Legolas as a hallucination. He had 'seen' him all throughout his journey, sometimes beckoning to him from afar or running towards him, his arms outstretched. But after all the illusions, Legolas mysteriously disappeared, leaving no trace of his presence. Aragorn knew his sentinel were already worried about their master. Seeing images of the Elf was something that should be taken seriously. 

But the vision was appallingly real. Legolas neared Aragorn and gallantly wrapped his arms around him in the reflection. Aragorn did not tear his eyes away from the smooth surface of his sword. He couldn't take his eyes away from Legolas, who looked so fair…and melancholy. He did not close his eyes; Legolas did not vanish.

"Estel, I love you," Legolas said softly, gently stroking Aragorn's shoulder-length hair. "Come back for me; come back and take me with you." He affectionately kissed the Man's cheek. 

"Legolas…" Aragorn reached out behind him to feel his beloved. 

"What, Your Majesty?" a voice asked, bewildered. 

Aragorn jerked off his trancelike state. His guards were looking at him with anxious expressions. He found out that he was reaching out to thin air. Aragorn sighed. "Another illusion…"

"Sir, you are probably tired of the day's journey, please take a rest."        

"My King, illusions are not real."

But it was more than a vision. Estel heard the Elf speak; his ears were surely not deceiving him. He felt his embrace, he felt his kiss…he said, he told him, to come back for him.

At once, Aragorn stood up and put back the Anduril in its sheath.

"What are you doing, Your Majesty?"

Aragorn then told his guards an order. "Go back to Minas Tirith without me. I am on a Quest for love. Please don't worry about your King. He knows all the places around Gondor more than anyone else, and its dangers. I will come back safe and sound."

One tried to dissuade him. "But sir, our captain will punish us if we come back without you."

The other said, "Your Majesty isn't the Quest of the Ring done?"

Aragorn was getting impatient. "These are my orders. The Quest I am talking about is something for good. I must hurry. I must not have any interference."

"But sir-''

"I repeat, go back to Gondor without me. If your captain threatens to punish you, tell him it is the King's orders."

Aragorn packed up the few articles he had with him and untied his horse from the tree. 

"Your Majesty, at least leave when the sun rises-''

Aragorn did not mind him. "This cannot wait. I must go. Do not try to follow me. Are my orders clear?"

The two guards looked at one another. Finally, one said, "Absolutely, Your Majesty."

"Excellent."

Aragorn sat up his horse with the pride and dignity of a King and galloped away as fast as he could. He looked around him every once in a while, though is eyesight was dimmed by the fall of night, he could sense no one at sight…even Legolas. A good thing he was still at the foot of the Misty Mountains. He began to guide his stallion up the range. He knew he would probably at the borders of Mirkwood or at least in the lands of Lorien if he crossed it there. He was nearer to his beloved than he imagined.

_"I am bound for the West a week from now."_

A week after they left Rivendell? About four or three more days and Legolas is gone from him forever. Aragorn knew he must hasten. 

"I am coming, Legolas," Aragorn said as he climbed the steep slopes with difficulty, but Aragorn would not give up. The vision of Legolas filled him with inspiration. "I will not fail you."

_          Laying close to you, feeling your heart beating,_

_          And I'm wond'ring what you're dreaming,_

_          Wond'ring if it's me you're seeing,_

_          Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together,_

_          I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever,_

_          Forever and ever._

**********

Reflections 

Of Aragorn

_I must come, I know, and I feel it is the right thing. I must be a senseless person to trust in an illusion, but it looked so like reality. I know Legolas will turn back; I knew it from the very beginning. Our connection with one another is unstoppable, reaching beyond the mountains to be with one another. We cannot live without each other._

_I know I might be foolish to choose Legolas over my people, but I will not entirely turn my back from the people of Gondor. I just need to have Legolas with me to help me direct them, to have someone to love above the rest._

_The journey I chose to take might be difficult, but I will brave any mountain, any evil, be it a Dark Lord, that might come across my path for Legolas. _

_I am coming._

Of Legolas

_I thought Father will do something unpleasant to me for loving a Man, but he was ever so kind and understanding. I will never desire another parent over him. I was never really close to my Royal family, being adventurous and curious to explore the other realms outside Mirkwood, but I never knew Father in point of fact understood me that much. He even found out Aragorn was the one I love by my knife! I was astonished by the fact that I talked to Aragorn regarding our breaking up with such bravery, only to stand speechless before my very own father._

_Well, I know Aragorn can wait and can understand me regarding my relationship with Father; therefore, that is not my main challenge. I have to go to Minas Tirith and before Aragorn. I must make him believe that I still love him just as strong as before, that I found out, and am sorry, that I had done wrong. My doubts are far beyond customary. Is acceptance still possible to me? I have strong faith in my beloved; I know he will still welcome me into his heart._

_I will find him. I will love him._

_          Don't wanna close my eyes,_

_          I don't wanna fall asleep,_

_          'Coz I'd miss you, baby,_

_          And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_          'Coz even when I ream of you,_

_          The sweetest dream will never do,_

_          I still miss you, baby,_

_          And I don't wanna miss a thing._

*Finis*

Well, don't really have a clear view if a horse could climb the Misty Mountains…but hey! The finale is near. Be patient, you will love it!                


	4. Chapter Four: The True Meaning of Love

**Title: **Chapter Four: The True Meaning of Love

**Author: **Nefertili

**Author's Notes: **So, the last in a series of four! Your patience is worth it. I will not keep this long. Read on! The songs I used here are: Till There Was You (from the Music Man, also sang by the Beatles) and I Will Be Here (by Steven Curtis Chapman). Enjoy!

**********

Aragorn dismounted from his stallion. It was early in the morning; the sun just rose from the horizon hardly visible through the thick mist that cloaked the mountainside. He had been traveling across the mountain for three straight days with hardly enough rest. His horse, too, was very weary and could hardly gallop. Aragorn stopped once in a while for a bite of food or a sip of water, but that is all. But his efforts were not wasted; he succeeded in crossing the Misty Mountains and before him lay a field of a swaying sea of green grass, with trees dotting the green landscape every now and then. 

He then tied his horse on a tree which stood in the inside of the field let it graze on the grassland. Aragorn, meanwhile, crawled onto the field and lied down amongst the swaying greens. Lothlorien, for sure, was nearby, and a little farther was Mirkwood, the shadowy portion of the landscape quite in the left side. His destination was near, but Aragorn's eyelids were growing heavier and heavier after every passing minute. He clearly needed sleep.

_But Legolas said he was bound for the Undying Lands a week since we left Rivendell, only a day is left for me to stop him, I couldn't stop…_But it seemed his body refused to obey his thoughts. Finally, Aragorn gave in. 

_Oh well, _he thought, _For sure, a little slumber won't hurt or delay me._

Aragorn rolled up his cloak the color of bluish black and used it as a pillow. It was then did he realize that the weather was rather chilly, though the sun was shining in the sky, glorious and dazzling. Just before he fell into an unruffled sleep, his eye caught a blossom nodding its pale head against the wind that caused the beautiful wavelike swaying of the grass. It looked familiar…

"_Niphredil__," Aragorn whispered, noticing, for the first time, that the field was dotted by the sparkle of the white _niphredil___ and the gleam of the golden _elanor_. "May you allow me to dream of and be with my Legolas as I lie among you."  _

**********

"Legolas, our last stay in our realm proved to be a fruitful one," Thranduil said to his son, who was about to say farewell. "I will never desire another son. You are more important to me than this realm, and my power as its King." 

"I will always remember you, Father," Legolas replied solemnly. "If only I got to know you better during my younger years."

"Hush, my son. I am content by the thought of you becoming close to me even in the end, though only for a short time that seemed like a blink of an eye. Go now, Legolas. The King of Gondor is waiting for your return. Be with him loyally, do not ever part from him. Please do not depart from all that I taught you."

"I will be loyal to Aragorn, Father. I will not fail your trust."

For one last time, father and son hugged each other. When they let go, Legolas leaped on the boughs of the evergreen pines to depart from his father's kingdom. Thranduil, himself, left Mirkwood forever shortly after his own son left.

"Farewell, Father!" Legolas said as he bounced on the trees as fast as a bird in flight.

Thranduil smiled contentedly but desolately. He found it hard to let go of his only child, yet he was not a child anymore; he had grown, not only in his body, but in his mind and emotions as well. But he knew he had done his job, Legolas is strong enough to be able to stand on his own feet without his guidance. "Farewell, Legolas."

Legolas leaped on and on until he reached the borders of Mirkwood. Now he was in the lands of Lorien. From there he, he decided, he will go south in order to get to Minas Tirith, to his beloved Aragorn. 

Legolas paused for a while and looked back at the tall trees of Greenwood the Great. He would really miss them once he left them. It was only in Mirkwood does one find such evergreens. "Farewell, beloved Mirkwood."

He then faced the open fields that lay beneath him. He descended from the tall cypress that he was standing upon. Legolas was filled with vigor and happiness upon seeing the lands of Lorien. He knew that that might not be a place for Elves anymore, for its Lady had probably left for the West as well. But he loved the place very much and he skipped amongst the swaying grass. At first, it was just green, swaying, rippling green, but as he walked father, flowers and some trees began to appear; yellow _elanor__ which blended perfectly with the greenery, and the _niphredil___ which glittered among the grass like tiny crystals._

Legolas stooped down and touched the delicate petals of a _niphredil__ which lay beneath his feet. He remembered what he told Aragorn back in Rivendell and the song he sang._

"Bless my lover forever," Legolas whispered sadly, his voice faltering as he repeated the last line of the song. "May you bless me so I can be with my lover everlastingly." 

Legolas stood up straight and tall once more. He saw something dark against the grass. As he moved closer, it proved to be a person lying down, possibly asleep. Wait a minute, there's a chestnut brown horse tethered to a tree nearby, could this Man be…

"Aragorn!" Legolas exclaimed softly, as not to wake the heir of Isildur when he saw his face. "How come he is in Lorien?" But Legolas was beyond pleased to speculate the mysterious appearance of his beloved in a place nearer than he expected. He had never seen Aragorn asleep; he looked so peaceful and innocent, on the contrary to his fierce and spirited side. Legolas gently touched Aragorn's cheek. His warmth was cooler than he thought it would be. 

Legolas felt worry creep up inside him. Is he sick? But then, he felt the surroundings and the air that gently tickled his fair face. The weather was rather cold for the time of the year, and Aragorn was sleeping on his cloak; he had got nothing to warm himself up. Legolas, in that instant, removed his own robe and placed it over Aragorn.

_That might offer him warmth, _he thought as he sat down beside his love and tenderly stroked his dark hair. Then he gazed at Aragorn's face with soothing eyes that showed understanding and consideration towards the Man. Their love for one another had formed in them some kind of sympathy that only they could show towards each other. Legolas knew Aragorn, and he could tell his troubles and sorrows better and quicker than anyone else. _My, he is tired and rather starved. I know he had been a Ranger, he had been through things like this more than once; but he needs to take care of his own body…I'd better get him something to eat, but what? _Legolas looked about him. Nothing edible was near; Aragorn's horse was more fortunate, it had a whole field of grass to graze in. He caught sight of some kind of fruit-bearing tree a good distance away.

"Sleep with a peaceful mind, Aragorn," Legolas whispered in his beloved's ear. He then stood up and ran towards the tree to get some of its fruit for him.

**********

Aragorn awoke from his sleep. He looked up at the pale blue sky which was dotted by wisps of cloud as fine as feathers. 

"What!? The sun is high in the sky; yet I know I have little time left!" he removed the cloth that was covering his body and sat up. Another mantle, his very own, was rolled neatly behind him.

_Two cloaks? _Aragorn examined the dark green and brown, rather coarse fabric in detail. It was brocaded with very fine golden vines that it seemed it wasn't there at all. _If I am not mistaken, this is a cloak of the Elves of Mirkwood. Realization dawned him at the very mention of 'Mirkwood'. _Legolas! But where is he? _Aragorn looked about him, but no Elf was at sight._

_Legolas will return, for sure. _At once, a plan was formulated in his mind. Aragorn lay down once again, careful to take the same position he took and placed Legolas' cloak over him. He closed his eyes and made his face free from any expression. He smelled a familiar scent in the robes of the Elf. The smell of the leaves of Mirkwood that Legolas carried with him wherever he went. He was really near…and he was still in Aragorn's reach. 

**********

Legolas trudged back to Aragorn with several pieces of fruit at hand. He laid them down amongst the grass to look at Aragorn in case he had awoken. But even before Legolas could react to what was happening, Aragorn sprang up and in a matter of seconds, they, Legolas in Aragorn's grapple, were rolling in the grass, laughing.  

Legolas' head felt dizziness, but as he opened his eyes, he found out he was being pushed against the grassy ground. He saw Aragorn looking back at him with jubilant eyes. Legolas felt his callused hands on his shoulder, pinning him to the ground. Amidst all that, Legolas was very blissful; he recognized him; this was indeed the old Aragorn, the Ranger he used to know and love.

"Well, this is a pleasant greeting!" Legolas said with a smile but with an even tone. "Why, the King of Gondor came back, was I suspecting that?"

"I, indeed, came back," Aragorn said, smiling as he pinioned the Elf to the ground. "I came back for you, my love, my Legolas. I am never letting you slip away from my grasp ever-''

"Then do not ever let me go away from you again!" Legolas said; flinging his arms around Aragorn's neck that his face was brought nearer to his.  "Please, do not ever let me go again!"  

"Legolas…" Aragorn's face was only a few inches from Legolas' face, so close that he was able to see his silver-blue eyes beyond their physical outer shell to their depth. He felt the Elf stoking his untidy hair. Aragorn, himself, found his very own hands gently moving some of the blond hair away from Legolas' unblemished face. He muttered, breathing the words into Legolas, "You're very beautiful, Legolas. I never came this close to you to think highly of you this near. I never saw you this close, now I see some beauty beyond my own untrained eyes."

Legolas' cheeks turned slightly to the shade of crimson. "Aragorn…I thought I would lose you. I am sorry. Forgive me for what I have done."

Aragorn ran his fingers over Legolas' left cheek, so smooth and delicate. "What do your words mean, Legolas?"

"I…I ran away from you, only to find out I couldn't have lived a full life without you."

"I have long forgiven thee, my love," Aragorn replied, affectionately touching Legolas' forehead. "I don't even consider it as a fault. I have found you; I am not letting your imperfections get in my way."

Legolas smiled harmoniously as he gently touched Aragorn's cheeks. "Oh, Aragorn…"

But his lips were closed even before he can say any more words. Aragorn's lips touched his, and Legolas felt the son of Arathorn's tongue slowly slide into his mouth, tickling every inch of his mouth. Legolas can feel his warm, comforting breath, increasing in its speed gradually after every second that passed. His hands were running all over his face and hair; their touch was rather hard and hot, almost burning his skin, but Legolas didn't pay much attention. 

_So this is how it feels to kiss, _Legolas thought as he closed his eyes and gave back an equally sincere kiss. He felt as though his body was dissolving and melting away, becoming as light as the air about them. He, slowly but surely, got used and learned to love the feeling, as though the world about them vanished; it was only him and Aragorn. He longed that it stay with him for all time, but he gradually felt Aragorn let go of his lips, his body came back and materialized again; he felt as though he was being forced to sit up.

Legolas opened his eyes; he felt limp. A bright light was around him and Aragorn, dazzling and nearly blinding his eyes. He couldn't direct his body, and before he knew it, he slumped back to the grass. Light was everywhere, he could not see through the intense brightness…

********** 

"Legolas, are you all right?"

Legolas' eyes flew open. _Where am I? _He felt some rough hands, but their touch was gentle.

"Aragorn? What happened?" he asked unsteadily. His vision cleared at a snail's pace. At first, all seemed blurred, then, outlines of his surroundings appeared, color became clearer, more vivid…Legolas blinked many times. To his surprise, he was lying on Aragorn's lap; Aragorn was supporting his head in one of his arms. He tried to sit up, but he was fond of the thought of being carried by his love that he desisted.

"Legolas, it is good you are conscious again!" Aragorn said apprehensively. "I thought you were..." Legolas felt the King of Gondor's body stiffen as he felt Legolas' temples.

"I am all right, please do not worry about me," Legolas said soothingly as he gently took hold of Aragorn's hands which were trembling slightly. He felt his strength coming back to him, and he was able to sit up. The first breath he took in felt like the breath of life, refreshing and cleansing his insides.

Aragorn's face relaxed. "You went all pale and limp. Was I a-''

Legolas broke him off. He kissed him on the lips, though the kiss wasn't nearly as romantic and dreamy as the first one. Legolas rested his head in Aragorn's shoulder afterwards. "No, I liked what you did. If you only knew, I've lived for more than a thousand years yet I never experienced something like it." Aragorn then took one of his hands and squeezed it tightly, but not so tight that it hurt Legolas. 

"I am gratified that it was I who gave you your first kiss," Aragorn replied, resting his head against Legolas' hair. They had a fragrant smell that was like the perfume of the rarest, most beautiful flowers of Middle Earth.

Legolas then slowly looked up at Aragorn. "I am sorry for the way I acted. I am not exactly an experienced kisser, but I wonder…do Elves experience such an enlightening feeling when they receive their first kiss? That was how I felt." 

Aragorn then held his beloved's face in his hands as he said, "I felt enlightened, myself. My beloved, we are only beginning to experience how it is like to really love, be it corporal or spiritual. We may not be able to do it perfectly at first." 

"Aragorn…"

Legolas smiled contentedly; Aragorn's words revived him entirely. After a few silent moments, he spoke up again. "Are you hungry, Aragorn? You mustn't have eaten a full meal for days."

Aragorn was stunned. It was then did he realize that he was never so hungry. "You know me to the extent, don't you, Legolas? I was entirely focused on climbing the Misty Mountains on my stallion that all thought of eating totally left my mind."

Legolas was more than concerned. He quickly gathered up all the fruits he had picked from where he left them and gave them to Aragorn, who accepted them gratefully. He was once a Ranger, how well-accustomed he was to the wilderness, but the thought of Legolas offering him food was one thing he could not refuse.

"What is the point of you coming back for me when you are starved to death? No thanks, I had breakfast back in Mirkwood," he said when Aragorn offered him some of the peach-colored fruit somewhat resembling pears. "I have my limits as an Elf. All my love and caresses couldn't fill your stomach, and you have to take care of your body so you can take care of me."

"Thank you for all your concern, my love," Aragorn replied, biting into one fruit. From the inside, it looked like honeydew melon but is more delicious and seemed far more nourishing. In a while, his strength came back stronger than ever before. "Nothing pleases me more than to know you care for me."

Aragorn finished eating the fruit before he spoke again. "Why are you here in Lorien, Legolas? I thought you were back in Mirkwood, your father's realm."

"Mirkwood is no longer a place for Elves, my beloved," Legolas said serenely. "Father left for the Undying Lands some hours ago-'' Aragorn's heart skipped a beat. This means…''-and he let me go back to you and be on my own."

"Your father is very considerate, not only to his people, but to his very own son as well."

"And filled with wisdom. I mean…he found out it was you whom my heart was longing for!"

Aragorn was eager to find out how the retired King of Mirkwood found out the truth. "How did he know? I know from the bottom of my heart that you never told him."

"I really never did. He got it from your present." Legolas held up the dagger Aragorn, himself, gave him. "Of course, a Numenorean dagger, how could I have not known? I had some difficult time finding out the race from which this was passed down."

Aragorn nodded approvingly. "That was passed down to me from my parents, Arathorn and Gilraen." After a short hush, he held the dagger along with Legolas as he said, "Do you love me, Legolas?"

Legolas replied, with earnestness, "I do love you, with all my heart."

"Then come home with me and help me direct my people. Promise me you'll never part from me again."

Legolas then brought Aragorn's hand to his cheeks and felt their gentle warmth. "I will. To be with you forever, that I promise you."

Aragorn then stood up, pulling Legolas up with him as well. He held the Elf close and wrapped his arms around him. "Then let us go; let us not waste our time. _Amin__ mela lle_, Legolas."

Legolas looked up at him with heartfelt eyes. "_Amin__ mela lle too, Aragorn."_

Aragorn then took his hand and put a white bloom in the middle of his smooth palm. A_ niphredil, freshly plucked from the field of Lorien, it was._

"That is you, Legolas," Aragorn whispered in Legolas' ear. Once more, he felt the Man's breathing. "Delicate, gentle, pure and beautiful. For me, those characteristics make you perfect. Those traits made me care for you, made me love you more than any other person in Middle Earth."

Aragorn then said words so beautiful and poignant that they echoed in Legolas' ears for a long time. "My life may change a thousand times… but my love for you is unchanging…undying…everlasting." 

Legolas then encircled his arms around Aragorn's neck and rested his head on his love's chest. Upon doing so, he sang a song that made his voice ring like beautiful glass bells.

_There were bells on the hill,_

_But I never heard them ringing,_

_No I never heard them at all,_

_Till there was you._

_And there was music,_

_And there were wonderful roses,_

_They tell me in sweet,_

_Fragrant meadows of dawn and dew._

_There was love all around,_

_But I never heard it singing,_

_No, I never heard it at all,_

_Till there was you._

When his voice finished singing, he looked at Aragorn once more, but kept his arms around him. "I had my mind closed on the world long before you came. You changed me. I had to meet you, or else I would still remain the Elf that I was. You taught me to love, and that I can be loved."

"Legolas," Aragorn said, stroking him on the back. "You were the greatest thing that ever happened to me. It was not defeating Sauron or being King of Gondor that shook my life most, it was when I met you; only then did I discover what life really means. It is not fighting, it is not victory, it is _loving you._"

Legolas then bit his lip. He mattered that much to Aragorn? He was really destined to love the Man. Legolas had changed lives just as he changed his very own life as well. Aragorn wasn't only the person who led them to overpower Sauron; he was also the one who led Legolas to overwhelm the difficulties of his life. He will never again move from this path, and so will not Aragorn.

"Thank you, my love," Legolas said, pulling Aragorn closer to him. He tilted his head and slightly closed his eyes, unknown to him; Aragorn was doing the same thing. Their lips touched once more. This time, Legolas didn't experience a weakening feeling. He stayed tall and erect as he did the deed. He loved Aragorn, he will always do; the kiss was special to them in its own way. He will remain tall and erect as he continues loving Aragorn forever.

When they finally let go of their kiss, Aragorn packed all the few articles he had with him, including the Anduril and Legolas' letter. When Legolas saw it, he bowed with some kind of guilt in his eyes.

Aragorn looked at Legolas. He placed a finger underneath Legolas' chin and moved his head up gently. "Forget the past, my love, and face our new beginning. Forget all our differences. We are now free. Free to love."

Legolas held up his head with pride and dignity. This pleased Aragorn. When he was done with his packing, he untied his horse from the tree and let Legolas mount it first. When he was sure that he was comfortable, only then did he mount it just behind Legolas.

They began their journey back to Minas Tirith. They knew this would be a new beginning. Legolas knew it too. It was then did he understand that the Quest of the Ring was not only for the freedom of Middle Earth from evil, but also a Quest for their love for one another, a Quest to challenge and strengthen their bonds.      

"Legolas," Aragorn said suddenly when they stopped after nightfall. "May I ask you something?"

"What is it, Estel?" Legolas said as he helped in gathering up firewood.

Aragorn took ten whole seconds before he got the answer out of his mouth. "Do you want to make me happy?"

"Of course I do."

"Will you do a favor to me, then?"

"If you think I will be able to carry it out, I will, with all my life."

Aragorn then took Legolas' hands, and the moment he asked the breathless question, Legolas dropped all the firewood he was carrying. He threw himself at Aragorn's arms and wouldn't let go. Aragorn had asked him a question that he had been longing for him to ask. It would change their lives forever; it would bring to them the love no one else ever experienced. Aragorn had asked Legolas to marry him.

Legolas, at first didn't answer. He was pressing himself against Aragorn's body and he was breathing rapidly. Aragorn felt his beloved's heart beating fast. To ease his beloved, Aragorn now sang to him.

_Tomorrow mornin' if you wake up,_

_And the sun does not appear,_

_I, I will be here._

_If in the dark we lose sight of love,_

_Hold my hand and have no fear,_

_'Cause I, I will be here._

_I will be here,_

_When you feel like being quiet._

_When you need to speak your mind,_

_I will listen and I will be here._

_When the laughter turns to cryin',_

_Through the winnin', losin' and tryin',_

_We'll be together,_

_'Cause I will be here._

Legolas reflected on Aragorn's words. He knew it might be impossible for a He-Elf to marry a Man, but he knew he couldn't let this pass. He knew this would shape his entire future. After a few moments' silence, Legolas raised his head and said a simple yes to Aragorn's question. 

This is real love, and it is eternal. Legolas knew it, Aragorn knew it. They knew it was something to remember, to keep in their hearts forever. Legolas, himself, was now convinced that love conquers all the differences and the walls of race. As he reflected over the start and closing of the events, from him saying farewell to Aragorn in Rivendell, from his father's counsel in Mirkwood and to Aragorn's proposal, he knew he had been blessed by the _niphredil_, _Aragorn too, for now they were together forever. _

********** 

Reflections

Of Aragorn

_I will remember it all ceaselessly; I will never forget it all. At first, when I first saw him, I didn't understand the worth Legolas has in my life. But now I do. He is not only the archer who fought alongside with me during the War of the Ring, he is also the strength that has kept me alive, not to mention the love that touched my heart._

_I found out from this experience many things. I still haven't brought them all to light, but one is that love is the most powerful force on earth. It conquers in a most extraordinary way, changes the soul in some way that our limited minds cannot understand and touches our hearts with its feelings that soothe, that heal, that bridges the gaps of differences._

Of Legolas

_Now it is done, but a new life for me is emerging from the darkness. Realizations dawned me. I know that this will change my life forever, but for the good. I know that Father has left Middle Earth behind, but I am not alone. I have Aragorn. _

_When he asked me to marry me, at once, I looked at him from a different view. He was not the brave warrior that I encountered for the first time in the Great Council he was my love, my Aragorn, my only one. I will never abandon him. As I go through the phases of the events, I just understood several things. Some may be too difficult for me to put to words, but the most concrete one I can tell is that I had been a closed person; I closed my mind on everything I must see. Father, all those thousand years passed without me knowing him, but it is Aragorn who changed all that. He made me learn that I must have faith; that I have the right to love and be loved. I will never forget that. I realized that love is the most mysterious of all the things in this world. Something that could only be found in your heart, something that one can find in one other person, which I, in my case, found in Aragorn._

*Finis*

Finally, done! Thank you for reading! Hope you learned something from it and enjoyed it!       

        


End file.
